lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Delia Wilson
Delia Wilson was a madam catering to the rich and powerful of New York City. As a result, she made a lot of powerful friends. Background Delia is a farmer who married a man, had three kids with him, and eventually founded a matchmaking service that doubled as a prostitution ring. She extorted various politicians and officers of the law to work for her and successfully ran her business for ten years with the help of her attorney Marvin Exley. Two years after she founded the business she had Exley blackmail Paula Foster into working for her and used her to get tips on undercover cops investigating her. She paid off the first one and he moved to Anguilla, she got the second one to sleep with some of escorts. In 2007 she misdirected the last UC for 18 months of wiretaps and the Attorney General dropped the case. In 2009, when another pimp named Bart Ganzel came into town and started running better girls, even stealing some of Delia's top girls (including Carissa), she ordered Paula to run an investigation into him and had some goons intimidate him into backing off. Despite these personal attacks, Bart continued running his business. On SVU When Bart continued to steal her business, she plotted to take down Bart. When Bart organized female entertainment for Clayton Hannigan, she had one of her girls named Anya Solar pretend to switch sides and brought along Maggie Murphy to work at the party. Anya then poisoned Maggie with scopolamine, had her have oral sex with five men, and left her in a bedroom to die. When Detectives Benson and Amaro question Delia at her farm, she feeds a baby goat and continues to portray herself as an honest businesswoman. She denies any personal knowledge of Anya, Maggie, or Ganzel and says she only runs a matchmaking service only. When the former governor is murdered, Delia was arrested for prostitution when her booker, Iris Peterson, came forward as a witness to Delia's crimes. Her bail is set at $2 million, which her attorney pays by putting up his townhouse. ( : "Rhodium Nights") When Cragen was framed for Carissa's murder, Delia then hatched a plan to drop all the charges by having Paula set her free through murder, lies, and manipulations. She starts by sowing mistrust through Amaro by telling him that Cassidy is manipulating him. When she is called into Paula's office, she presents evidence that Cragen was using her escorts in the past and frames him for raping some of her girls. She then offers to bring Anya back in exchange for full immunity, and she and her attorney leave. She then ordered Anya and Iris to be murdered so there would be no witnesses to incriminate her. ( : "Lost Reputation") Later, Delia fired Exley when he misunderstood their relationship and represented herself in her case. At a preliminary hearing, she has the charges against her dismissed. When Ganzel's role in the governor and Carissa's murder is revealed, she has six of her girls testify that Cragen raped them. All of this would later unravel when Foster revealed her role in everything, and as a result, Delia is arrested for multiple counts of racketeering and first-degree murder. As a result, the New York Attorney General was arrested for promoting prostitution, solicitation, and accepting bribes. In addition to him, three district attorneys, Paula Foster, seven members of NYPD's vice squad, two state senators, and two deputy mayors were also arrested. ( : "Above Suspicion") Known Victims *2012: **May 5, New York City, New York: Maggie Murphy **May 14: ***Cartagena, Colombia: Anya Solar ***New York City, New York: Iris Peterson Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2 seasons, 3 episodes): **Season 13: "Rhodium Nights" **Season 14" "Lost Reputation" • "Above Suspicion" Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Conspirators Category:Facilitators Category:Proxy Murderers Category:Proxy Rapists Category:Gang Leaders Category:Mobsters Category:Pimps Category:Characters Based on Real People Category:Criminals Category:Harassers Category:Imprisoned Characters